The Pizza Movie 2/Transcript
This is a transcript for the film The Pizza Movie 2. Part 1- Opening Credits (Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Screen changes) (Paramount Pictures logo) (Screen changes) (Mr Pookie Productions logo) (Screen changes) Text: Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures and Mr Pookie Productions present an all new, all epic movie! (Screen changes) Written and Directed by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Also written by Omgitskittykatty (Screen changes) Text: Starring Mr Pookie, Aidan Cook, Liam Neeson and Zophi as our favourite foods. (Silhouettes of the gang appear) Narrator: Please introduce: SLICE, PEPPERONI, CRUST, CUCUMBER AND CHEESE! (Silhouettes stay the same) Narrator: SLICE, PEPPERONI, CRU- (Silhouettes turn into the gang) Narrator: AH, YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW YOU ALL! (Explosion is heard) Slice: Well someone's happy. Cucumber: CUE LOGO! (Logo appears. The gang all climb up one of the letters and stand in heroic poses. Cucumber falls to the floor) Cucumber: CUE MOVIE! (Screen turns black and movie begins.) Part 1- InternetIdiotz (The movie begins with the gang watching a funny video on PooTube) The Gang: HA HA HA! Pepperoni: Ah, InternetIdiotz are the best thing since toilet paper. I just wish they had a movie or something. (Pepperoni clicks on another video. The word "Ad" pops up) The Gang: Ugh. Computer Voice: Today, two idiots will rise and bring justice and idiotic stupid stuff to the world! (Picture of the InternetIdiotz appear) Computer Voice: InternetIdiotz: The Movie! (The gang all exchange happy looks) Slice: AAAIIII! Pepperoni: HE HE HE HE WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Crust: THIS IS THE BEST THING SINCE ''HEATED ''TOILET PAPER! Cheese: YOU'RE GOSH DARN RIGHT IT IS! Cucumber: FANBOY SCREAM! FANBOY SCREAM! FANBOY SCREAM! (The gang all scream, except for Cucumber who keeps saying "FANBOY SCREAM!") TBA Part 2- To The Movies! Part 3- French Fry Plans a Stealth Mission Part 4- Assistbot Learns It's Not a Good Idea to Eat French Fries in Front of French Fry Part 5- Dream Like You're Drunk Part 6- The Stealth Mission Part 7- King French Fry Part 8- The Gang Find Out And Darn They're Gonna Do Something About It! Part 9- Enslaved Part 10- Escape French Fry Part 11- Wizards Part 12- Sun and Moon Part 13- Stopped by School Part 14- Santa Part 15- And Then There Was Counterparts Part 16- Royalty on the Streets Part 17- Equipping Part 18- Evil Lair Part 19- The Final Battle Part 20- InternetIdiotz: The Movie Part 21- Credits A film by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Directed by Mr Pookie (Screen changes) Starring Mr Pookie as Slice & Cucumber (Screen changes) Aidan Cook as Pepperoni (Screen changes) Liam Neeson as Crust (Screen changes) and Zophi as Cheese (Screen changes) Guest Starring Joseph Garrett as Sun and Moon (Screen changes) A film based on The Pizza Show (Screen changes) Originally Created in Scotland, UK (Screen changes) By Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Mr Pookie Productions (Screen changes) (Picture of the gang) (Screen changes) Directors: Main Director: Mr Pookie Assistant Director: Zophi (Screen changes) Writers: Script Writers: Mr Pookie Harry Hill Story Writer: Mr Pookie Assistant Line Producer: Omgitstkittykatty (Screen changes to slide mode) Cast (Characters from the movie are seen during cast) Mr Pookie as Slice, Cucumber and Eseehc Aidan Cook as Pepperoni and Bouncer Liam Neeson as Crust Zophi as Cheese Tom Brooke as French Fry Gary Cady as Assistbot Jessica Hynes as Pink Wizard Lizzie Waterworth as Green Wizard Christopher Lloyd as Black Wizard and Headmaster Brian Blessed as Blue Wizard and Santa Madeline Duggan as Eclis and Rebmucuc Charlotte Gainsbourg as Inoreppep Karen Gillan as Tsurc James Bolam as King Cheeseburger Kate Ashfield as Queen Hamburger Wendy Craig as Female Students and Female Pizza Country Citizens Daniel Craig as Male Students and Male Pizza Country Citizens Jill Gascoine as Mrs. Derp Tara Strong as Ms. Fudgecake Elijah Wood as Chris McLolpants Joseph Garrett as The Sun and The Moon IAmBagel as Narrator and Computer Voice (Back to changing mode) Film no. 2 (Screen changes) (Mr Pookie Productions logo) (Screen changes) (Paramount Pictures logo) (Screen changes) (Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Screen changes) A delicous movie from 2017 (Screen changes) NEXT YEAR: THE PIZZA MOVIE III (Screen changes) THE END- Well I guess not really because we still have a post-credits scene. POST-CREDITS AWAY! Part 22- Post-Credits Scene